


Loophole

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fillory, M/M, mutual mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Once Eliot takes a wife he might not be able to have sex with anyone else, but damned if he can't find a loophole.





	Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



> My lovely friend Lexi requested a Queliot drabble, so here it is! Part of week three of The Welter's Challenge-The Unseen & What You Want, because damned if I don't want some more Queliot sex.

Quentin dragged his fingers down the delicate silk of Eliot's shirt. "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked hesitantly . His fingers brushed against the chest hairs that were peeking out from collar. The high king smiled. 

"Technically," Eliot began, sliding his hands under Quentin's shirt and sliding them up his chest. "As long as we don't have sex, it doesn't count." He tugged Quentin's shirt over his head, being careful not to disturb his crown. "And who's to say what even constitues sex." He breathed, moving in to suck on Quentin's neck. The king gasped, arching his neck to give Eliot more surface area to work with. His fingers returned to the fabric of Eliot's shirt. He traced them over it and brushed against his nipples rolling them beneath the silk. Eliot moaned into Quentin's neck, kissing up his jaw and finally settling on his lips. Quentin untied Eliot's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it pool onto the floor. Eliot grabbed Quentin by the lower back, pressing their bodies together. Quentin gasped at the feeling of Eliot's growing hardness against his own need. Eliot smirked into the kiss, breaking their kiss and pushing Quentin back on the bed. 

"Undress yourself." Eliot ordered, his voice dripping with lust. "Your high king commands it." Quentin looked up at him, licking his lips nervously as he hastily unfastened his pants. He kicked them off and Eliot smirked. "All of it." He said with a flick of his hand. He watched Quentin intently as he peeled off his remaining layers of clothing. He lay there in nothing but his crown, waiting for his next command. Eliot gave a nod of approval. 

"Your high king wants to see how you touch yourself." He said, sitting down in a nearby chair, his legs spread. Quentin sucked in a breath. He could see the outline of Eliot's hard cock straining against his pants. He reached down, stroking himself lightly. He closed his eyes, sliding a finger over the slit every time he went down. He tossed his head, moaning into the pillow. He heard the sound of movement and opened his eyes to find Eliot watching him, stroking his own cock which had been freed from the confines of his pants. Quentin moaned, watching him as he continued touching himself. 

"Tell your king what you're thinking about." Eliot ordered, his eyes never leaving Quentin's cock. He gasped, stroking himself faster. 

"You, my king." He admitted, wetting his lips. "I-" He hesitated for a moment. "I'm imagining what your lips would feel like." Eliot let out a low groan. 

"What a coincidence." The king said, sliding a hand up to tease his own nipple. "I've always wondered what your cock tasted like." Quentin shivered, speeding up his strokes. "If I could, I'd take it right now, press my lips against it and take all of you at once...you know what else I'd do?" He mused, quickening his pace. "I'd slide my fingers inside of you to feel how tight you are. If I was feeling generous, I might even fuck you with them while I sucked you off. Would you like that?" Quentin whimpered, sucking on his finger for a moment and sliding his free hand back to push inside of himself experimentally. 

"Yes El- my king" He quickly amended, fucking himself roughly. And suddenly it was too much for Quentin and he was coming into his hand all at once with a slew of obscenities, his back arching up off the bed. The sight sent Eliot over the edge and he came with a gasp moments later. They stayed that way for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Eliot smiled. 

"I told you." He said, licking his fingers. "There's always a loophole."


End file.
